Whatsername
by Atsuko-Chan7
Summary: No lograba recordar el nombre de la chica, aunque tenia el presentimiento de que si lo averiguaba, sus sentimientos por ella, que yacían enterrados en lo mas profundo de su ser, volverían a renacer. Como si estuviesen en un cofre, y la llave fuese su nombre./ —Ahora me pregunto como estará... Whatsername. UA. Inspirado en la canción de Green Day, denle oportunidad.


Bueno antes que todo informo que es una tipo continuación a mi pequeña historia "El primer beso", los dos son one-shot, solo que aquí es un universo alterno. Agradezco a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews en el fic ya nombrado, que aunque sean pocos los aprecio.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tome prestados.**

**.**..

Se encontraba caminando por el parque rumbo a su nuevo departamento, cuando la vio, a ella, una chica de cabellos azulinos, ojos como perlas que desprendían inocencia, de piel pálida, y con sus mejillas teñidas de un tono carmín, su ex-novia. Elevo los parpados y dejo de caminar en signo de sorpresa, pero se tranquilizo un poco cuando observo como la ojiperla lo miraba con dulzura y caminaba hacia el con una sonrisa tierna, mientras su sonrojo no desaparecía.

No la había visto desde hacia ya dos años, cuando ella se fue y su noviazgo termino, por eso, pensó en ir a saludarla, no sabia que le diría pero no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Mientras se acercaba a ella recuerdos invadían su mente.

_"Había pasado un año desde que ocurrió aquel "beso" accidental y el se negaba a aceptar que aquel cosquilleo en su estomago cuando la veía era porque le gustaba, simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Pero un día cuando vio a la ojiperla con el Inuzuka, riendo sonrojada, dentro de si sintió como una extraña sensación se esparcía por su pecho, estaba furioso, por eso a la hora de salida espero que todos se fueran, quedando solo con ella, y, sin pensarlo pronuncio algo que creía que jamas haría, se confeso._

—_Tu... —Se aclaro la garganta, atrayendo la atención de la ojiperla, mientras el sonrojo de Sasuke aumentaba— tu me gustas._

_Así sin mas le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a la puerta, sin esperar respuesta alguna, sintiendo como un peso se iba de sus hombros. Pero justo cuando su mano tomo la perilla, listo para salir una voz suave lo interrumpió._

—_Sa...Sasuke-kun —Dijo la pequeña peliazul mientras salia de su asombro, con las mejillas al rojo vivo, sintiendo una alegría dentro de si— T-tu... T-tu t-también m-me g-gus-gustas._

—_Hpmh, hablamos luego —Dijo Sasuke mientras salia del salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de si."_

Sonrió ante lo recordado, un día después el le había pedido que fuera su novia, sin duda fue lo mas complicado que había hecho hasta entonces cuando tenia tan poca edad.

Su sonrisa desapareció y su expresión cambio levemente con una mirada melancólica.

_"Se encontraban en un parque de diversiones, festejando su aniversario numero uno como novios. A el no le importaban mucho esas cosas pero al parecer la ojiperla había estado planeando a donde irían toda la semana. No era que no le gustara pasar tiempo con la peliazul, pues si fuera así no tendría ningún tipo de relación con ella, pero un lugar tan lleno de personas sentía que no era para el._

_Suspiro. Ya se habían subido a bastantes juegos y se estaba empezando a cansar de empujar y ser empujado por personas para poder pasar._

_Miro a su novia, estaba radiante, sonreía feliz y abiertamente como pocas veces lo hacia. Desvió la mirada sonrojado notando así un lugar con aspecto tétrico y tenebroso, la casa del terror, sonriendo de medio lado hizo que su acompañante bajara de las nubes._

—_Bien, nos hemos subido a casi todos los juegos ¿Porque no ir a ese? —Dijo mientras señalaba dicho lugar y sonreía maliciosamente, mirando así como la peliazul se ponía nerviosa, subía los parpados y juntaba las cejas en señal de preocupación. Sasuke, con gesto divertido, esperaba que la ojiperla se negara y lo jalara de ahí, pero esta al notar las intenciones del azabache se armo de valor y acepto._

—_E-es-esta b-bi-bien S-s-sa-sasu-sasuke-kun, e-en-entremos —Dijo decidida pero asustada, demasiado, no le gustaban esas cosas, pero no dejaría que Sasuke se burlara de ella tan fácilmente._

_El Uchiha se dirigió a la taquilla y compro las entradas, para cuando regreso al lado de su novia le pregunto si estaba segura, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de esta. _

_**.**__.._

_Miraba algo preocupado a la peliazul, quien se encontraba temblando como una gelatina, pupilas dilatadas por el miedo y ocultando parte de su cara recostada en su brazo derecho, acababan de salir de "La casa del Terror", y su novia se había mantenido todo el tiempo aferrada a el. Recapacito y le pareció algo cruel lo que le había hecho. La llevo a una banca cercana y la hizo sentarse con cuidado._

—_¿Te encuentras bien?_

_La chica solo negó con la cabeza._

_Algo incomodo pues nunca hacían demostraciones de afecto en publico rodeo a la ojiperla, abrazándola con cariño mientras colocaba su mentón en la cabeza de la chica._

—_Tranquila, no estuvo tan mal —Dijo recibiendo una mirada de reproche de su acompañante que rápidamente se suavizo y lo miro con ternura._

_Miro fijamente a su novia, le parecía tan frágil, linda y adorable en ese estado que le pareció imposible no perderse en sus ojos, lo mismo le paso a ella, olvidándose de todo lo demás acercaron sus rostros inconscientemente, hasta llegar a desaparecer la distancia entre sus labios y besarse con ternura y torpeza. Se separaron lentamente con las mejillas coloradas mirándose a los ojos._

—_Y... ¿Ahora estas mejor? —Pregunto con una sonrisa divertida viendo como ella se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y asentía tímidamente, apenada._

—_M-me t-toca e-elegir a mi, v-vamos a la N-noria._

_Suspiro —Esta bien, vamos —Dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano para que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo._

_La ojiperla se sonrojo al ver que Sasuke no le soltaba. —Sasuke-kun, y-ya p-puedes s-soltar mi m-ma-mano._

—_No._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Que no te quiero soltar la mano —Dijo entrelazando sus dedos y dándole un ligero apretón._

_La chica sonrió y sus mejillas se volvieron mas rojas, mientras devolvía el apretón."_

Sonrió de medio lado, ese día había sido bastante divertido.

Nuevas imágenes vinieron a el y ahora era la tristeza lo que se notaba en su mirada.

_"Sasuke la miraba a ella y ella tenia la mirada fija en el piso del aeropuerto. No encontraban palabras. El no quería que se fuera de su lado y ella no quería irse. Apenas acababan de cumplir dos años de noviazgo y la familia de la ojiperla decide mudarse a los Estados Unidos, vaya suerte la suya._

—_Así que ya es hora —Se sintió estúpido por su comentario, pero no sabia como iniciar la conversación, aunque se alivio al ver que la peliazul entendió el mensaje._

—_Sa-saske-kun, yo... yo no me quiero ir —Dijo la chica subiendo la mirada, sus ojos se llenaban poco a poco de lagrimas._

—_Yo... —Carraspeo un poco —Yo tampoco, pero tienes que._

_Si fuera por el no la dejaría irse, el mismo se consideraba una persona egoísta, pero con ella era diferente, la quería, la quería demasiado, y no deseaba que ella tuviera mas riñas con su padre por su culpa. El la... el la amaba._

—_Te... te v-voy a extrañar m-mucho, Sasuke-kun —Dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo. El Uchiha correspondió el gesto y luego de unos segundos se separaron un poco y se despidieron en un beso lento, lleno de amor, transmitiendo todo lo que no pudieron decir con palabras._

_Se separaron al escuchar como llamaban a la ojiperla para que se apresurara. Se miraron a los ojos y la chica se separo lentamente del abrazo._

—_Hasta lu-luego, Sasuke-kun —Dijo mientras daba media vuelta con dirección a donde se encontraba su familia. _

_Sonrió, no era una despedida definitiva, se volverían a ver, tal vez ya no sentirían lo mismo pero hicieron un pacto silencioso._

—_Hasta luego, H..."_

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al estar frente a frente con la chica, abrió y cerro la boca, sin saber que decir, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo que lo desconcertó, no recordaba el nombre de su ex-novia.

—¿Qué...? —No logro terminar la frase, sorprendido al ver como la imagen de la chica se desvanecía lentamente. Cayó en cuenta que solo había sido una jugarreta de su imaginación.

Con un deje de decepción, comenzó a caminar hacia su destino, miro el cielo, no lograba recordar el nombre de la chica, aunque tenia el presentimiento de que si lo averiguaba, sus sentimientos por ella, que yacían enterrados en lo mas profundo de su ser, volverían a renacer. Como si estuviesen en un cofre, y la llave fuese su nombre.

—**Ahora me pregunto como estará... Whatsername...**

Susurro al aire, mirando como poco a poco gotas caían del cielo, y como la pequeña llovizna se convertía en un gran diluvio, tenia que llegar rápido a su hogar si no quería pescar un resfriado.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTA:** Mi segundo fic con esta pareja. Esto lo escribí en un arrebato de inspiración, escuchando la canción Whatsername de Green Day, aun así siento que le falto algo. Acepto criticas constructivas, opiniones, tomatazos, etc., les agradecería mucho si dejaran un review diciendo si les gusto o no, me esforzare para ser mejor escritora. Sin mas, me despido.


End file.
